


Cheater.

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules kisses Alex at a party, and goes home for Christmas with his girlfriend the following week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater.

_Hercules stared up at Lafayette and Alex. The two were currently parading on top of the bar, obnoxiously singing to the song that was blasting into the bar. Alex was on one side of the bar, Lafayette on the other. They were both dancing as they made their way around the bar. When they met at the middle, Alex would stand on his tippy toes and twirl Lafayette around._

 

_When the song ended, they received a round of applause from mostly everyone in the bar except the one woman whose drink got knocked off of the table by Alex. Alexander bowed and Lafayette curtsied. Hercules put his hand out for either of them to take, John standing on the adjacent side of the bar in the same position. Alex took Hercules' hand and stepped onto a stool._

_As Alex stepped onto the stool, it wobbled and tipped over. Alex fell onto Hercules, their heads knocking together. Hercules' arms wrapped around Alex until he regained his footing. When he finally did, they were staring at each other. Hercules wasn't sure which one of them decided to close the distance, but once it was closed, their fate had been sealed. When Hercules tries to moves backwards with Alex, the latter steps away.  
_  
_"Watch yourself, Hercules. I'm under the influence," Alex warned._

_"I have a girlfriend and I am also drunk," Hercules reminded him, taking his hands off of his waist. Alex walked away with a smirk on his face, leaving Hercules with a tingling sensation his lips and his hands feeling like they're on fire._

So that's why Hercules' heart all but stops when Elizabeth's black car comes to pick him up from the ferry terminal.

She sees him first, honking her horn at him. He's shaken out of his memory, shuddering as the warm feeling leaves his chest and abandons him to the December cold. He smiles at Elizabeth, running to her car. He throws his bags in the backseat and climbs in, kissing Hercules over the center console. Hercules kisses her back, the guilt eating away at his conscience.

"How's college?" She asks, leaving the parking lot and going en route to Hercules' house.

"Good. I'm meeting people, which is surprising because I never leave my dorm."

"Really? What are they like?" Hercules shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He feels like he's talking to his mother.

"They're great actually. You should come to the city one day to meet them."

Elizabeth groaned. "You know I would love to, like really love to, but I'm not vomiting across the Hudson for it."  
  
"Please never say that sentence or anything that derives from it again. "

 "Sorry. Just tell me what they're like from here."

"Well, let's see. There's John who's great. He kind of looks like he'd be tough because of how he talks and stuff but he's not. He's really soft personality-wise. He gets really scary when he's mad, though, so don't do that. Kind of always chill except when he isn't. Weird in a good way."

"What's he look like?" Elizabeth asks, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"He has long dark hair, freckles everywhere, green eyes. He's like your height kind of, maybe shorter."

"Shorter than me?"

"Maybe."

"That's impressive."

"Right?"

Elizabeth laughs. "Okay who else?"

"Okay then there's Lafayette. They've got really soft hair, my height, brown eyes. Really muscly but I've never seen them do one bit of exercise in my life. They're French and they kind of terrify me in like a magical way. I don't even know. They're really great though."

"They sound nice," She says, driving into the outskirts of their town.

"Yeah," he swallows, "Then there's Alex. He has long hair, brown eyes, weird beard thing that looks like it's drawn on his face but it's _not_. He works non-stop all the time and when he's not doing that, he's usually yelling."

"Truly a man after own heart," she tells him. She turns down into their street, parking her car in her driveway.

"I have to tell you something," Hercules blurts out. Elizabeth turns to him, her hair whipping around. She's about to ask what when Hercules' parents open the car door and are ushering him out before he can even say a word.

Hercules doesn't get to talk to Elizabeth until two days after Christmas. She hasn't texted him once, not wanting to say anything if it wasn't Hercules admitting whatever he has to. He knocks on the window to her room at three in the morning, thanking god for her first floor bedroom. He watches as her bedroom lamp turns on, and listens to the sound of her feet moving across her bedroom to open the window.

"Hercules?" she asks, standing in the window frame with a mask over her eyes. He doesn't know how she does anything like that, but now isn't the time to ask.

"I never told you what I had to tell you," he explained.

"Let me get dressed we can go to the park or something," she tells him, going to close her curtains.

"Actually, I would rather I tell you this here," Hercules says. She reopened the curtain, her anxiety evident on her face.

"What is it?" She places her hand on his shoulder, only for Hercules to shrug it off.

"Last week, I was at a bar, and the guy Alex that I told you about tripped and fell well I caught him and we kind of kissed?"  
  
"Kind of kissed?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Okay so we kissed for like a good minute, and I hate myself for it. I would've told you sooner but I feel like one emotionless text message is worse than telling you in person. I'm so sorry."

"Go home," Elizabeth whispered. Her eyes were closed, tears rolling down her face.

"I need you to know that I regret it. I need you to understand that if I could go back and fix it, I would," Hercules says.

"Do you not hear yourself ever? You talk about how you don't want to marry me and then when it's the perfect time to ask, _when it's fucking Christma_ s, you decide to tell me this? You rarely ever get to see me and when you do see me, you tell me that you cheated on me. Are fucking you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry," Hercules mumbles again before leaving her house and going back to his.

Hercules and Elizabeth don't break up that night. Hercules sends her a message long enough to be a short story of how sorry he is and Elizabeth cries when she reads it. It doesn't end in a proposal, but the thought does cross Elizabeth's mind more than a few times. When Hercules has to go to take the ferry home, Elizabeth drives him. She kisses him on his way out of the car.

Hercules gets on the boat back, and he ignores the nausea he feels when he thinks about Elizabeth's lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA I CAN'T WRITE KMS


End file.
